


Non ti fermare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gay Accademy [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, M/M, PWP, Passion, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Samuel convince Bud a continuare altri cinque minuti... o forse un po' di più.





	Non ti fermare

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di ‘Un bacio al sapore di Vodka’.  
> Scritta sul prompt del P0rnfest!:   
> ORIGINALE M/M 'Altri cinque minuti'.

Non ti fermare

 

 

“No, ti prego, non smettere. Non adesso! Solo altri cinque minuti” implorò Samuel. Era steso sul letto a gambe aperte, a faccia in su, Bud stava uscendo fuori da lui.

“Lo hai detto cinque minuti fa” gli ricordò Bud. Entrambi erano nudi, sudati, coi muscoli ancora tesi e contratti.

“Que-questa volta… sono cinque minuti veri. Ti prego” gemette Samuel, le sue iridi color fumo erano liquide.

Bud strinse i fianchi longilinei del giovane sotto di lui, i capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti al viso, umidi di sudore.

“Cinque, giusto?” chiese.

Samuel annuì.

Bud si leccò le labbra bollenti e inarcò un sopracciglio biondo cenere.

“Pensavo volessi andare a studiare… e che rispettassi i miei numerosi impegni lavorativi…” sussurrò.

“D-dai…” gemette Samuel. 

Bud lo baciò con foga e Samuel sentì che il suo palato sapeva di nicotina, intrecciò le loro lingue. Soffocò i suoi gemiti e si staccò da lui per riprendere fiato.

“So-sono solo… cinque…” gorgogliò Samuel.

Bud si staccò da lui e fece una risata rauca.

“Stavi diventando sempre più insaziabile” sussurrò.

< Prima o poi devo vedere se il mio piccolo giapponese ama davvero i tentacoli > pensò.

< Sin dalla prima volta mi promise che sarei andato in estasi per lui, non sapevo quanto fosse vero. Diamine, da prima di stare insieme mi calamitava, non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo da lui > pensò Samuel, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Bud si dimenava dentro di lui, con una mano gli stuzzicò un capezzolo, il suo corpo massiccio bloccava il suo. Gli baciò la pelle, gliela mordicchiò, arrosandogliela e gliela leccò avidamente, lasciandogli scie di saliva. Samuel sentiva le dita callose di lui stuzzicarlo, eccitarlo bollenti. 

Le pupille di Bud si dilatavano sempre di più, prendendo una buona porzione delle sue iridi color ametista.

Samuel si sporgeva col bacino, seguendo la velocità sempre crescente dettata da Bud, Bud gli passò la mano tra i capelli umidi di sudore, scompigliandoglieli.

“U-un giorno… scoprirò che poteri magici hai…” esalò Samuel. Sentiva il fiato bollente dell’altro sul collo.

“Secondo me è tutta farina del tuo sacco. Semplicemente ti piace sentirmi dentro di te” rispose Bud. Gli mordicchiò l’orecchio. “Sto ordinando un frustino, ‘gattino’. E qualche altro giocattolo, la prossima volta ci divertiamo ancor di più”.

Samuel sentiva l’eccitazione aumentare, invece di diminuire, muovendosi sotto il corpo massiccio di Bud. Bud lo afferrò per i glutei, per cercare di avvicinarselo sempre di più.

< Un giocattolo nuovo. Ormai avevamo una collezione di plug e palline, mi avrebbe sorpreso se non se ne fosse uscito con qualcosa di nuovo… anche se i plugtail e gli accessori da gatto sono i suoi preferiti > pensò.

“Ri-ricordati… _mnhhh…. Aaaah…_ che mi hai promesso… un collarino con la pallina che suona…” esalò Samuel.

“Non lo dimentico, tranquillo. In fondo te lo meriti, hai imparato a venire a comando, resistendo anche per ore” bisbigliò Bud.

< Tra un po’ sarà prossimo alla laurea. A quel punto, lo convincerò a venire a vivere a casa mia. Sarà divertente vederlo essere un ingegnere famoso di giorno e il mio ‘gattino’ di notte > pensò.

Ghignò animalesco.

“I cinque minuti stanno per finire” sussurrò.

“TI PREGO! ANCORA! ANCORAAA!” implorò Samuel.

Bud aumentò la velocità e la forza delle spinte portandosi al limite, il letto sotto di loro tremava, le assi rischiarono di spezzarsi. Venne dentro il giovane e, ansimando rumorosamente, la schiena ancora arcuata, scivolò fuori di lui.

Samuel gorgogliò, gli occhi socchiusi, un rivolo di saliva gli scivolò dalle labbra fino al mento.

“Sei uno spettacolo” sussurrò Bud, fissandolo.

Samuel socchiuse gli occhi.

“U-un altro… giro?” biascicò.

Bud ridacchiò.

“Al mio ritorno e potrai avere tutti i cinque minuti che vorrai” rispose.

Samuel chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo.


End file.
